Latimeria
by elsiie
Summary: she can't help but fall into his trap. crownoa.


**Latimeria**

she can't help but fall into his trap. crownoa.

* * *

They have lost. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army has been annihilated and the human population has dwindled even further, to points where the race could even be considered 'extant' in that region. Vampires now rule the country, unopposed, and those who tried to were quickly cut down. She remembers it so clearly, the two last remaining members of the army, prepared to ambush a group of those beasts, when –

 _he drops to the ground and she stares in shock at his now limp,_ broken _body. Shinoa screams, immediately running to his side when she is suddenly pulled back. Two vampires appear, cruel smiles on their pale faces, and begin to walk towards Yuu. She reaches for him, watching in fear as the cloaked monsters lean down, talons at the ready. Then, the sound of awful, hungry gulping and the smell of strong iron blood pierces her brain._

 _A voice whispers into her ear, "Burn this image into your soul."_

 _She can't look away._

She hasn't seen another human being since. Then again, she hasn't seen much of anything since she was brought to this awful place. Cold walls, though lavishly decorated, it lacked so much. Cold floors, though covered with rich carpets, froze her feet. She detests everything about her cage. Confined to one room, for days, weeks, months, she had long given up on any hope of escaping.

A knock on her door. The turning of a key.

The girl wonders why he even bothers.

The vampire enters, a silver tray in his hands. From his expression, she could tell that he was in a good mood. She waits for him to put the platter on the table, watching blankly from her spot on the large bed.

Eusford Crowley finally speaks, his voice full of mirth, "I trust the silver is to your liking?"

It is not jewellery he speaks of, but the silver ring that wraps around her ankle, joined by a chain to the bedpost. The skin by her ankle is red and raw.

"It's a wonder why you haven't tried to escape this week," he chuckles.

Shinoa pointedly ignores him.

"You've been awfully obedient as of late."

She clenches her hands.

"If I were to be honest, it's becoming a little _dull._ "

In a flash, he's on the bed, holding her hands above her head. She's trapped by him, like she usually is, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction of seeing her frightened. Turning her head to the side, away from his face, she sighs.

"Always so _aggressive_ ," her annoyance is false and they are both aware of that.

He laughs, a deep sound, and she can't help but feel her heart beat faster. His hand goes to her face, turning her head back to him. His eyes are burning, searching, right then and there, she feels exposed. The vampire lowers his head to hers. She braces herself.

There's no point struggling, she knows that now. What Crowley Eusford wants, he will get.

She can't help but feel pleased that he wants her.

His mouth moves to her skin and pauses. Her heart pounds so fast, even though he's been closer. Then, pain. Piercing pan that shoots from the spot on her neck to her fingers. She clutches at him, fingers digging into his shirt as he brings her closer. The vampire lets out rough groans of pleasure as he drains her of her blood. His warmth surrounds her and she doesn't know anything but him. Without her knowing, he had become the centre of her world.

Later, she'll say to herself that she was feeling lightheaded.

But her mind has never been clearer. Crowley lifts his head from her neck, crimson blood dripping from his mouth, splattering onto her chest. His darkened eyes bore into hers – _look at me, look at me more_ – and she feels a deep blush rise to her cheeks. She must have looked so pathetic in that moment, under him, submissive. But she doesn't care. She stopped caring a long time ago.

The human girl grabs hold of his head and pulls him roughly towards her. He's surprised, but quickly adapts, lips fierce, burning. They're on fire. She feels a smirk on his lips. Thinking is a nuisance, so she drowns herself in him. It's cowardly, but easier.

Shinoa sighs, as his lips move from hers, to her neck once again. This time, they don't pierce her skin, instead littering the area with oddly gentle kisses. Her hands wrap around his neck – _more, more_ – and she sees him smile in response.

"How endearing," he whispers into her skin.

Her face heats up. His sweet, honey-like words are like a reward.

It isn't healthy.

* * *

 **a/n** save me from crownoa hell


End file.
